powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Grifforzer
is a manticore/griffin-themed knight who serves as Witch Bandora's General and is the frequent rival of TyrannoRanger. He fights with the Griffocalibur IV sword and flies with the help of his retractable wings. Biography Early Life Grifforzer is one of the most loyal warriors of Bandora, a powerful witch who waged war against the five dinosaur tribes millions of years ago. During this period of time, Grifforzer began a romance and eventually married Lamy, another one of Bandora's warriors. The pair were separated for a time while Lamy was sent on an unspecified secret mission. Through unrevealed circumstances, Grifforzer later lost his ability to speak. When Bandora lost her war against the Five Tribes and their gods, the Guaridan Beasts. Grifforzer was banished along with Bandora along with Totpat, Bookback, and Pleprechaun. The entire gang was exiled on the planet Nemesis. In the event that Bandora may one day get free, the five tribes selected their greatest warriors to enter a state of suspended animation. These warriors included Yamato Tribe Prince Geki, Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi, Etoffe Tribe Knight Dan, Dime Tribe Knight Boi, and Lithia Tribe Princess Mei. Their tombs were left in the case of Mysterious Sage Barza. Zyuranger Revival In the year 1992, a Japanese space mission to the planet Nemesis led to the accidental release of Bandora and her minions. Seeking to pick things off where they left off, Bandora launched a full-scale assault on Tokyo. Hating children, Bandora also kidnapped two children that were part of the space mission and left them for her minions to torture. This prompted Barza to revive the warriors of the five tribes to put a stop to her. Brought up to date on what was going on, the five were given Dino Bucklers they could become the Zyurangers, avatars for the Guardian Beasts on Earth and the only force powerful enough to oppose Bandora. Grifforzer duitifully battled the newly revived Zyurangers during this original battle. Grifforzer stood by as the Dora Monsters known as Dora Skelton and Dora Titan fell thanks to the Zyurangers new powers an abilities. Dora Titan, in particular, fell when Geki summoned the Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus to destroy the gigantic monster. With her initial attack on Earth a failure, Bandora and her minions were forced to retreat to the moon where she launched subsequent attacks on Earth and the Zyurangers. When the Zyurangers later attempted to claim the Legendary Weapons from the Land of Despair, Bandora sought to prevent them from doing so. Knowing that those who spend more than 24 hours in the Land of Despair would turn into stone, Bandora trapped a boy named Hiroshi and his mother there as well as Dora Minotaur to slow up the heroes. Grifforzer and Dora's other gang members assisted in slowing the Zyuranger's attempt to obtain the Legendary Weapons. Attacking Boi and Mei during their attempt to save Hiroshi. Despite the efforts of Grifforzer and the others to stop them, the Zyurangers succeded in rescuing Hiroshi and his mother, obtain the Legendary Weapons, and flee the Land of Despair. The witch suffered another set back when she sent Dora Sphinx to Earth to terrorize children. Grifforzer assisted Dora Sphinx in an attempt to overpower the heroes, however, the Zyurangers were able to summon the Guardian Beasts and merged them together to form Daizyuzin, giving them a considerable edge whenever Bandora used her magic to enlarge her monsters. Early Missions Learning that the people of Dalos Island were entrusted with the protection of the last two dinosaur eggs on Earth, Bandora vowed to destroy them and make dinosaurs extinct once and for all. To this end, she sent her new monster, Dora Cockatrice to go after Apelo Tribe Prince Euro, who knew where the eggs were hidden. Despite Grifforzer's assistance in this latest scheme, the Zyurangers prevented Bandora from destroying the eggs, they were lost at sea in the ensuing battle. Later, Bandora attempted to enslave the Lamp Fairy Gin and use his magical powers against the Zyurangers. Grifforzer was present during this battle, which ended in another loss for his master. After this series of failures, Grifforzer earned the ire of Bandora who began to see her minions as lazy. Bandora next selected Dora Argus for her next scheme, but this monster did not fare any better than the previous ones. When the Fairy Dondon applied to be Pleplechaun's assistant, Bandora rejected the buffoon. However, the dimwitted Dondon befriended a rebellious young boy named Toshio and used his magic bottles to trap various people, including Boi and Dan. Grifforzer and the rest of Bandora's gang attempted to stop the rest of the Zyurangers from freeing Dondon's prisoners. Unfortunately, like all past plans, this one also ended in failure. Soon after this, Bandora kidnapped a 10-year-old boy named Shigeru and forced him to forge a powerful sword called Durandol for her warrior Dora Knight to use against the Zyurangers. Grifforzer intimidated the boy into complying. This plan fell apart when the Zyurangers learned the sword could not harm the person who forged it and used this against Dora Knight. Grifforzer also failed in assisting Dora Endos in trying and infect people with a sneezing virus. Burai When the gnome known as Ryota sought to free Yamato Tribe Knight Burai, yet another warrior put in suspended animation, Bandora sought to help seeing this as a means of defeating the Zyurangers. Despite opposition from Barza, the Zyurangers succeeded in awakening Burai, and were shocked when he vowed to destroy them, particularly their leader Geki. This was because Burai, Geki's brother, vowed revenge against the Yamato Tribe for killing their father and making Geki their prince. Seeking to exploit this hatred, Bandora gave Burai the powerful Devil Sword Hellfriede, knowing that it would also drive him mad. Grifforzer was integral in a series of attacks during this period to manipulate the Zyurangers into freeing Burai. Soon after, Bandora had Grifforzer reunited with his wife Lamy. Working together, Grifforzer and Lamy succeeding in recovering the lost dinosaur eggs allowing Bandora to plot the destruction of Daizyuzin. As a reward for his successful mission, Bandora used her magic to restore Grifforzer's ability to talk. However, he quikly earned the ire of his wife when his first words were a sexist comment about a woman's place belonging in the kitchen. When the Zyurangers attempted to recover the eggs Grifforzer, Lamy and Burai were dispatched to deal with them. The combined assault and a power-sapping solar eclypse led to the defeat and seeming destruction of Daizyuzin. However, the witch overstepped herself when she decided she no longer needed Burai and sent him back to Earth. Feeling betrayed and learning that he was living on borrowed time, Burai summoned his own Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar to go on a rampage. Furious at this recent development, Grifforzer and Lamy were dispatched to try and destroy Dragon Caesar. Ultimately, this plot also failed when Daizyuzin was restored and Burai's mind was freed from the influence of the Hellfreid sword. With Burai on the Zyuranger's side, Bandora suffered continued defeats. Grifforzer was absent through most of these battles except for when Bandora summoned Dora Pixie. Dai-Satan Later, Bandora attempted to summon Dai-Satan, the being that provided her with her power. Grifforzer and Lamy were used to assist Bandora from securing the children she needed as sacrifices to summon her master. As a result, Dai-Satan was able to boost the power of Bandora's latest creation, Dora Franke. However, Bandora's scheme was foiled when the Daizuyzin merged with Dragon Ceaser and Beast Knight God King Brachion to become Kyukyoku Gattai Ultimate Daizyuzin. In this form, the Zyuranger's guardians were able to destroy Satan Franke and drive away Dai-Satan. One silver lining to this was that Bandora learned that Burai was living on borrowed time, something that he kept a secret until this moment. Grifforzer was later used to battle Burai and force him to use up more the last of his time on the mortal coil. Grifforzer was also part of the battles with Dora Ninja, Dora Ganrock, and Dora Kinkaku. In this latter battle, Bandora failed to stop the Zyurangers from finally recovering the long lost dinosaur eggs, leaving them in the care of King Brachion. Later, Grifforzer assisted Bandora in goading Monster Goda into going on a rampage until it was stopped by the Zyurangers. Death of Burai Grifforzer was mainly on the sidelines when Bandora sought to force Burai's time on Earth to run. He watched as the Zyurangers were divided between defending the city from Dora Gansaku and trying to find an elixir that could save Burai. Although Bandora succeeded in rushing along Burai's death, this was a pyrrhic victory at best as the Zyurangers destroyed Dora Gansaku, restored their reputations, and Burai was able to pass along his weapons and control over Dragon Ceaser over to his brother, Geki. Grifforzer learned that the Zyurangers were still a legitimate threat when her next monster, the seemingly indestructible Dora Antaeus, was destroyed thanks to Geki's newfound powers. Grifforzer was also present when the Zyurangers bested Dora Unicorn. The Final Battle 's son.)]] Soon, Dia-Satan returned to Earth, resurrecting Bandora's son Kai to use as his emissary to bring about a "Dino-Apocalypse" which would see the two dinosaur eggs destroyed and thus, eliminate Daizyuzin by stripping him of his power. Now remembering who her son, Bandora kidnapped some children and brainwashed them in helping Kai pilot his mecha Dora Talos and use it against the Zyurangers. In the ensuing battle, the Zyurangers were defeated and their Guardian Beasts banished to another dimension. The heroes were about to give up when the spirit of Burai encouraged them to continue fighting and showed them the way to this other dimension to save the Guardian Beasts. With their full power back, the Zyurangers destroyed Dora Talos, killing Kai in the process. Storming Bandora's palace, the heroes watched as the witch shed a tear over losing her son for a second time. Unfortunately for Bandora, her tears were all it would take to strip her of her power. Unable to defend herself, Bandora and her minions were banished by Daizyuzen once more, this time their prison sent to drive into space. Surprisingly, Bandora was perfectly fine with her exile, as Grifforzer and Lamy had a son, Grifforzer, Jr. which she was able to dote over. Neo-Grifforzer Neo-Grifforzer is an evil "embodiment clone" created by Space War God Burodosu in the film Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends, manifested from the regret of the Bandora Gang in their failure to defeat the Zyurangers. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Grifforzer is one of several past Super Sentai villains that appear in clips in the anniversary special Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Video Game appearances Zyuranger video game Grifforzer is the villain who is confronted at the end of the fourth stage of the ''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' video game. He fights against Mammoth Ranger Goushi, who is controlled by the player. Super Sentai Battle Base Grifforzer is among the vast pantheon of villains which appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Powers and Abilities Flight: Grifforzer could fly thanks to the bird-like wings on his back. When the wings are not in use Grifforzer can retreact them into his back. Teleportation: Grifforzer can teleport from location to location at will. The upper range of this ability has allowed Grifforzer to teleport from Bandora Palace to Japan on Earth. Eye Beams: Grifforzer can fire energy blasts from his eyes. He typically employs this power when in giant form against normal sized opponents. Aresenal *'Griffocalibur IV:' Grifforzer wields this sword as his primary weapon. When pressed against Lamy's sword the pair can channel a powerful bolt of energy. Notes *Despite being named after the mythical Griffin, Grifforzer's appearance shares several similarities with the Manticore; a dragon-winged monster with the body of a lion, a spiked tail, and the face of a man. Appearances See Also Category:Sentai Villains Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai Generals Category:Bandora Gang Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:Sentai Knight Themed Villains Category:Lion Themed Villains